masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Regeneration (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Regeneration". For the Nature realm spell, see Regeneration (Spell). For the underlying ability, see Regeneration.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry | effect = Regeneration | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} '''"Regeneration" is an Item Power of the . It may be added to Jewelry for Heroes via Create Artifact, where it functions like the powerful Regeneration spell. The Power has prohibitive Spellbook requirements to create from scratch or obtain in Treasure. Effect "Regenerating" Items are difficult to produce, and might require a Wizard to channel overwhelming levels of natural energy into the item or process enigmatic reagents like Troll blood. It is an extraordinary application of power to reassemble organic matter, including any organic matter which happens to be a Hero when it's intact. The Item Power carries the full functionality of Regeneration, such as it applies to Heroes: ; Healing Per Turn : During combat, as long as the hero is injured, he will automatically be healed by at the end of every combat turn. This occurs at the very end of the turn - after all friendly units have moved or skipped their turn, and before the enemy units begin to move. ; Full Healing After Combat : All of the hero's are restored after combat terminates, if his side was victorious. ; Automatic Resurrection After Combat : If his side was victorious and he was not felled primarily by irreversible damage, a slain hero returns to life at full health with all of his gear intact. ; Undead Healing : If, for whatever reason, the hero is Undead, "Regeneration" nevertheless grants all of the above the effects and represents the only certain means of restoring the hero's health. Life Stealing Damage can restore undead units' health as well, but is far less reliable. You do not need to be able to research or cast the Regeneration spell in order to imbue this Item Power. The Power can never be dispelled while the host item is worn, but its effect will cease immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. Strategy Regeneration is a mighty tool for your arsenal. It drastically expands your options in combat. Most Heroes will no longer have much to fear from facing horrible odds, as they get 50 combat turns to hit, fade, and regenerate, wearing down superior forces through pure attrition. Afterwards, they can then move right along to their next appointment without pausing to heal. Squishy Heroes with "Regeneration" suddenly gain the option of accompanying your best troops into a very dangerous fight. As long as you are victorious, it doesn't matter whether they were killed in the action. They come back not only with full health, but with the full Experience from the engagement as well, and all their gear intact! It's an excellent means of getting Casters into a fight to lob off spells and gain experience, without needing to worry about losing the hero. When leaning on "Regeneration", make sure to tread lightly around the following sources of damage: Heroes aren't going to have much of a problem these effects. The exception is Cracks Call. To use heroes against an AI Wizard with this spell, special precautions are needed. Probability dictates that as a hero wages more battles against an AI Wizard with Cracks Call, his chances of being affected (which is to say, irrevocably crushed) by repeated castings of the spell approach 100 percent. That single spell aside, "Regeneration" is one of the most powerful protections you can offer a Hero, and the only real catch is how to arrange for its availability. You cannot begin a game with Artificer, Runemaster, and . To imbue this power along with other powerful enchantments, it is best to begin with Artificer and Runemaster, and direct your efforts towards the Nature Nodes on Myrror in order to obtain the necessary 6 ranks in . Acquisition No hero naturally regenerates. This Item Power is always useful. Create Artifact With , "Regeneration" may be added to Jewelry of your own design through Create Artifact. Creating your own equipment with these spells is extremely expensive and time-consuming, but cheaper with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, there exist two Helms which grant "Regeneration". The Wizard needs to have a chance at finding the Helm of Everlasting in a Treasure Hoard, or for the Helm of Trollish Might. A Merchant could potentially sell these to any sort of wizard. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers